Riddle Me This
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: When Riddler breaks out, Batman calls his sidekick to find the madman. Instead, they find none other than Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime himself! The clown seems to have an interest in Robin and his new team- what is his plan and what does this have to do with Riddler? Rated T for sick humor, gore, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ughhhh I need to stop uploading new stories while I still have other chapter ones up. I know, I know, but I have so many sitting in my documents and I know if I don't upload them then I'll never feel the need to finish them. **

**This one should be ok... I had a good thing going for a while, but then I confused myself... you'll see that in later chapters if I don't rewrite them. It was between this and another story I have which actually is more put together than this one. I just really liked the beginning of this one because it reminded me of the old Adam West Batman version. :D I'll probably upload the other one tomorrow so you guys can see which one you like more.  
**

**Reviews are loved, as always.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

The chirps of crickets were heard from outside the Wayne Mansion walls. The moon beamed a small light off the windows, lightings some of the furniture. There were faint coos of owls from the forest and the light sound of dripping water from the kitchen sink.

Someone who would not know the true identities of the Wayne Family would not be surprised by this. It was nearly 12 o'clock in the morning and although the city of Gotham itself was booming with the loud music of night clubs and yells from people on the streets, the billionaire Bruce Wayne would be untouched by all this commotion.

Of course that someone who did not know the true identities of the Wayne Family would be wrong.

* * *

"Riddle me this!" The Riddler's voice sprung out of his green covered body, as his larger and more sane guards went to all the concurs and demanded money.

"What is green and is more insane than the Joker himself?!" he continued, as he strolled through the red carpeted bank lobby. He then reached his arched cane over, piercing the point through an innocent bystander's jacket. He pulled the man to him and snatched him up by the cuff of his shirt.

"Well?" He chimed, his eyes staring at the terrified man's face.

The chestnut-haired man put his hands by his face, shaking.

"Don't hurt me, man! I have a wife and three kids!" He argued, beads of sweat forming above his brows.

The Riddler frowned and flung the man's jacket off the point of his cane, forcing him to the ground. His grin was brought back as he brought his cane up above his head, both hands now gripping the handle.

"Wrong answer." He whispered, before bringing his question marked shaped cane down towards the ducking man.

* * *

The Super Smash Bros. theme song was ringing out at Mount Justice. It was another stormy day outside and most of the team found themselves spending their summer mostly at the base.

Wally West, the fastest boy alive, was propped on the couch, a bag of empty potato chips next to him and more than three 7UP cans lying around, either on the ground or on the table.

Next to the older boy was the youngest teammate of the Young Justice team. Robin. He was sitting in the large chair next to the trash filled couch. He sat cross legged on the chair, his high-speed black computer on his lap. His fingers danced over the keys as he ignored his friend's cries of cheating.

"No fair!" the speedster protested, jumping up from his lying down position in the blink of an eye.

"The guy was off the screen, he died!" He continued to complain, emphasizing the last word with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Face it, Mr. Science. You lost." said the sly blond next to him. That blonde was Artemis Crock. She sat on the couch next to the red head, her feet on the table in front of the two and her arms crossed. She had a pleased smile on her face. "It's sad when Connor can beat a level nine computer and you can't." She added in, smirking.

Wally fell back into the couch, all the garbage flying into the air for a moment before falling back down onto the safety of the couch. He now was aware of the typing noise coming from the side of him and glanced over at the team's hacker. "Dude what are you doing? Updating your Face Book?" he joked lightly, his face being lifted back up.

The small figure in the chair didn't glance up at Wally as he asked the question. It took about a couple of seconds for Robin to even realize Wally had said something.

"What?" He asked, glancing up at his best friend, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

Wally rolled his eyes and chucked something at him, not really knowing what it was, before asking a similar question.

Robin's usual giggle broke out before he looked back down to his computer. Wally hadn't noticed before, but even when Robin talked he didn't miss a beat of his typing.

"Updating our security system," the raven-haired boy explained, breaking Wally's thoughts off. Robin didn't seem to notice so he kept talking. "After the last mission with Cheshire, we had some serious viruses in the main frame." He continued to type, "So when I was getting those out I figured I would secure our base a bit more."

Wally smirked slightly. That was Robby alright; always putting in extra effort. Of course Wally felt that since he was doing all the extra effort, he himself wouldn't have to help out. So he picked the controller back up and reset the game, starting over again.

About a couple protest and glee filled shouts later, the team leader, Kaldur, walked in. He was followed by Connor and M'gann.

Connor sat himself in an extra chair that was brought in from the kitchen. He had his arms crossed and of course his usual frowns, making him look like he was going to tackle the TV over in a few moments.

M'gann stood behind the couch, right above Wally, which of course, made the speedster pause the game and turn around and say, "Hey Sweetness, enjoying my awesome gaming skills?" He flirted, using the smoothest voice he could.

Robin glanced up and noticed how Connor shot the red-head a glare. He snickered, which caused Kaldur to glance at him.

"Robin," said the Atlantean before a loud rumble of thunder came out of nowhere, cutting him off and causing a couple of the team's members to jump. They had almost forgot it was storming because for the past couple hours it had only been raining. And it was impossible to hear anything over Wally's video game and the arguing that usually followed with Artemis and the red head.

The storm must be getting worse.

"Robin," Kaldur repeated, standing calmer than the rest. "Batman has instructed me to tell you the Riddler has escaped. He needs you in Gotham right away." He spoke, everything now going quiet.

Wally shot up and turned off the game consul before returning to his seat in only a matter of moments.

"Dude, you can't leave!" Wally protested. "We still have to beat Mario and Luigi!" the speedster fumed.

Robin was up and sliding his computer into his backpack. He stifled a small laugh.

"Tell you what, if you promise to work on that put away, _maybe_ I'll consider having you as a gaming partner again." He commented slyly, looking at Wally.

M'gann floated up to Robin. "You'll be back tomorrow right?" She asked curiously.

It was hard telling how long Robin would be gone for. Sometimes he was gone for a week and other times only a matter of hours. So she just picked the average of the two.

Robin pulled his backpack on, the light from the room shined off his thin rimed sunglasses.

"Unless the Riddler has some new riddles, I'll be back in only a couple of hours." He explained before walking past the Martian and towards the door.

_"Robin, B 02"_ the security system reported before allowing Robin to walk out.

The team watched the youngest member walk out before casting curious looks at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh I really hate writing this story. It's so forced...It's making me feel bad to all the people who wanted to read something good this chapter. **

**Well, hope you guys enjoy it anyway! I'll be updating Broken Bonds again today (God willing), and hopefully that chapter will turn out better. I need to work on planning Joker again, I'm so rusty. Again, sorry to anyone who is disappointed, but I just had to get this chapter out here.  
**

**Reviews are loved and cherished.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

Robin's POV:

I stood on the top of Wayne Enterprises, one of the largest buildings in Gotham. A faint breeze went by as I sat one leg on top of the higher ledge, pushing my weight to that leg and gazing over the city. Where ever Batman was, he was late.

The thought of Batman being late to patrol was slightly ironic. I gave out a small giggle. I mean, he had been late to parties as Bruce Wayne, but he rather beat himself up than be late to patrol.

I shrugged and shook my head slightly, shaking my thoughts out. I brought myself to think about other things. I thought about school, the weather, and soon I was on the topic of Young Justice. I stiffened slightly, thinking about how curious the team had looked when I left. I hoped I didn't give any unintentional hints about my identity. A dark silhouette then engulfed me in its shadow. I turned around calmly, a smirk plainly on my face.

Batman had the same old frown he always had when he was in the hero act. His cape hid his body and feet so it looked like he was hovering when he came over to the edge of the building. He pulled out his binoculars and gazed around the city. After his last bank robbery, The Riddler went into hiding, which of course meant we were on our own for finding him. The Police in Gotham were lazier than Wally.

I looked up at my mentor, contemplating on whether or not I should give him a hard time about being late. The good in me said, 'no way, he'll skin you for saying that', but the bad in me instructed that, 'if you were late, he would be giving you a hard time'.

I couldn't help it then, the words just kinda slipped out.

"So Catwoman hold you up?" I asked him, a small snicker behind my voice.

For a moment there, I thought he was going to turn around and kick me off the building. But then, the loud roar of police sirens disturbed our feud.

_Saved by the bell. Well, in this case, siren._

I ran to the other side of the building top, the closet point to the sirens. I got there to just in time make out the direction they were going.

I didn't turn around; instead I just grabbed my grappling hook and swung to the nearest building. I looked up ahead to see Batman already side to side with the police cars.

_Now I see why Wally hates it when I do that_, I thought to myself, trying to pick up pace while I ran on the tops of buildings, the wind stinging my face.

By the time I got there, Batman was already examining the scene. I noticed how he was in a slight leaning position, a little taller than the ledge in front of him to stay hidden.

I swung in and landed gracefully, pretending that I was given a perfect ten before walking over to my mentor. I didn't need to be told to duck behind the ledge; my own little Jiminy Cricket told me that.

The ally that was below the ledge was Crime Alley. I knew that by heart since Bruce had told me his parents were murdered here. Not only that, but with a name like 'Crime Alley', what would you think would happen? Seems like a stupid name to me. It's like it's almost asking to have crime happen in it. Although, it would be funny if no crime ever happened in it because then it would be pretty pathetic.

"Robin, scope from the ground," Batman spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

I glanced at him and gave a quick nod before swiftly swinging over the ledge and pulling out my grappling hook.

If you never swung over a police filled alley on your grappling hook, you haven't lived. The feeling is thrilling and relaxing all at the same time.

I kept my pace slow enough to be able to see what was happening below. Looked like a simple drug bust. Nothing much. It was almost annoying to have to 'scope from the ground' because this would all be over in a matter of minutes. Oh well. Batman is Bruce and Bruce is paranoid.

I landed in the middle of the crowd, several bystanders yelling out as they saw me. A faint smile found its way to my lips as I put away my grappling hook. As annoying as keeping a secret second life was, and as many injuries I got from battles from psychopaths, being a super hero was still cool.

I strolled past a yelling Spanish man, who was handcuffed and being taken to the police station. I couldn't exactly tell what he was saying. Actually I don't think he was speaking Spanish at all. Sounded like code.

I paused, glancing at the man as my ears and brain tried to make any connection to a language I knew. That was saying a lot considering I'm fluent in seven and a half different tongues. My eyes scanned over the man. He didn't have anything that I could see. He was about average height, average build, and was wearing a gray suit that was scuffed up from the police. His dark hair was pulled up from his slicked back look and his eyes were darting around wildly. His mouth was moving fast, as he screamed up to the tops of the buildings.

I was faintly aware of all the movement around me.

Was he speaking German? No, can't be. Latin? No way. It might be French. I'm not very good at that.

He must have noticed I was staring at him because he stopped struggling and grin widely.

Ok, that was creepy. I suddenly felt very unsafe and unsettled. Something was going to happen. I could feel it. I let my eyes dart to the ledge I left Batman on. Gone. He wasn't there. Part of me hoped he felt the same way I did and something else didn't happen. I silently scolded myself. Focus you idiot!

I now turned back to the man I was studying earlier. He was getting loaded into the police van with a few of his buddies. But even through the tainted windows of the vehicle I could feel his eyes piercing through me with that smile.

Enough of this, I thought, shaking my head. I put a hand to my ear and turned my com on.

"Batman, it looks like the police have this under control. I'm heading back up. Meet you at the Ronda-voo point." I reported before turning my com off. I wasn't quite sure if it was a bad sign Batman didn't answer me or if that was just Batman being Batman. So instead of wondering around I snatched my grappling hook from my belt. I pointed and aimed it to a dark building not far from the ledge. Just as I was about to shoot, a gunshot was heard.

I quickly turned my head over my shoulder before turning the rest of my body. All the background noise was completely gone now. The only thing that was heard was the blare of the police sirens echoing off the alley walls. People were glancing around, police, citizens, and criminals alike. They all seemed confused by where the noise came from.

"_You-hoo! Up here_!" sang a gleeful voice.

I lifted my head up to the top of a two car garage. I had to squint to make out the figure on the building. Of course that took me a second and then I was like, well no kidding Dick.

On top of the garage was the insanity maker himself, the Joker. He didn't come alone either. He had a group of thugs behind him, all armed with Ak-40s. They didn't look half as pleased as their boss.

I glanced around me as the police quickly armed themselves with pistols and aiming them with haste.

"Well it looks like I wasn't invited to the party." The clown commented as he walked to the edge of the garage, a rather dangerous looking gun perched in his arm.

I narrowed my eyes to take in more detail and noted how his finger was already on the trigger, ready to pull back and end about a dozen people's lives, men of the law or not.

"You know," The Joker continued as he jumped gracefully from the garage and stood up, one arm behind his back, the other supporting his gun, "it's rude not to invite old friends to parties." He finished, walking towards the officers with a sinister smile.

"Stay back or you will be shot!" I heard one shout of the cops get fainter as I was already shooting up the side of a mini mart.

"You officers of the law always have the best threats." I could make out the words of the Joker as I reached my destination. I didn't have much time to make a pretty landing so I made a safe crouch before taking off on the top of the mini mart.

"Batman, come in. Where are you?" I asked, turning my com on. I waited a few moments before I realized he wasn't going to reply. I cursed under my breath and switched my com off, before taking out my grappling hook and swinging to the next building. I made a tight turn on some abandon warehouse before glancing down at the tense alley way.

"Last warning! If you do not drop the gun, you will be shot!" I saw the same police officer shout again. And of course the Joker didn't care about what threats they yelled out. He was now right in front of at least twenty loaded guns and was seeing how many he could get in before they actually started shooting.

I didn't get any of this. Why was the Joker here? What did he want? Was he partnered with the Riddler? And where could Bruce possibly be?

I hid in the shadow of a poorly kept electricity pole and slipped a batarang from my utility belt.

"Well what are you waiting for, dog?! _Let me have it_." The Joker whispered the last sentence and tilted his head down so that grin he held on his face was even more frightening than it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew I'd get to updating this one sooner or later. I won't be updating tomorrow or the day after tomorrow since it'll be Christmas! Hope you guys enjoy this though!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

"Bring him down," the chief then ordered to his men.

Almost that exact second, a black figure swung down from what looked like a line of wire. The figure hit the Joker square in the side, knocking him over.

At the same time, the alley way burst into movement. The armed thugs the Joker brought with him started shooting as did the law officers, two or three of them on each side going down within the first couple seconds. Screams broke out from the crowd that had come to watch the arrest of the drug dealers.

The Joker grinned widely from the black concrete ground that was being lit up with reds and blues like a dance floor. He brought himself up and leaned his upper have, looking at the figure that had knocked him down, bullets seemingly just missing him by inches, though he didn't even flinch.

Now in the light of sirens, the figure was revealed as none other than the Dark Knight. He wore the same serious look that he always had.

The Joker looked up and down at him, smiling.

"Well, look at you!" He greeted in his usual high pitched voice. He then frowned, although he was hard to tell because a constant grin was painted on his face in bright red.

"I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you. It almost took me shooting some boy scouts to get you to step in." The Joker spoke in a nonchalant voice, "I don't know if I can forgive you." There was a pause and then he shrugged.

"Eh, I'll give you another chance." He grinned, pointing the gun at Batman and pulling the trigger.

Rounds of bullets shot through the air as the Joker let out hysterical laughter.

Batman ducked and dodged, pulling out his grappling look with fast reflexes and shot it out to the top of a shadowy building.

The Joker continued to laugh as he held his machine gun with one hand, shooting the bullets upward in a random direction. His laugh echoed off the walls has the bullet shells fell around him like rain.

Over the thudding of guns firing, the roar of more police sirens coming to the actions, and the blinding lights, was a slight hum of metal cutting through the air.

Suddenly a small circle stuck in the ground stuck in front of the giggling clown. The second it hit the cement, the gadget burst into a small explosion. The Joker was thrown back on impact and landed on his stomach, his gun skidding to a stop a couple inches from his ragged body.

A small high pitched laugh broke out from the smoky alley way. It echoed all around the Joker, who was being blocked off from all other connections with the other people in the alley.

The madman pushed himself up, smiling to himself.

"Looks like I have a new playmate." He told himself before grabbing his weapon and jumped up, standing with both hands behind his back. His eyes glanced around him, keeping his smile. The gray smoke from the toy that was thrown at him now engulfed him into a small clearing. All the madness from the alley was unseen but not unheard. The red and blue lights gave off a strange pattern on the smoke, lighting up different parts of the dark clouds.

Suddenly the Joker bent in upper body, in something like a bow. Just as he did, two batarangs cut over his head and landed not too far from him. He then stood up all the way again in the same position he was in before with a patient look on his face. His ears listened carefully for any sound of a little bird landing.

Robin landed carefully and silently behind the Joker. He slipped his two staffs from the safety of his belt and snuck up behind the clown.

The Joker was looking around the smoky clearing in front of him. He suddenly whipped around and fired his machine gun. A wide smile curved on his face, when suddenly he realized no one was there. He stopped firing and looked right, then left. The Joker was then struck in the back of the head and stumbled forward. He whipped around yet again only to be greeted by an empty clearing. He broke into a shrill laugh.

"I have to admit I've missed playing with you, '_Boy Wonderful_'." The Joker grinned and looked around to the smoke that was starting to clear more. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Do you like the nickname I made for you? You know, I was going to go for 'Boy Blunder' or 'Bird Boy', but I feel like I've used those too much." The Joker paused and put a hand to his chin, pretending like he was thinking. He then glanced up at the smoke and grinned.

"But it's all about what you want, kid. I'm fine with anything." He said with fake modesty. The green haired man looked around to find the smoke now clearing completely. He hadn't even noticed how the gun shots have stopped since he was so focused in on hearing the masked sidekick. However, once the Joker glanced around, he knew he had been set up.

Police officers and the S.W.A.T. team were all circling the clearing which only the Joker stood in. His groupies were all handcuffed and lined up against the flashing red and blue brick building.

The Dark Knight was standing with his cape dropped over his shoulders, hiding his body in a dark cloak. The chief of the police officers was standing next to him with a pleased smirk.

Robin landed in a light crouch in front of some of the police cars, not too far from the Joker. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he stood up, flipping his com off.

The Joker glanced around at the armed crowd that was around him before flashing the Boy Wonder and grin. He then broke out into a giddy laugh.

"Looks like you got me, Bird Boy!" He cried out in his regular shrill voice. His laughing continued as several police officers tackled the madman and handcuffed him.

The officers weren't exactly gentle as the yanked him up and dragged him to the high tech S.W.A.T. van. Three more S.W.A.T. team officers circled the thug with loaded guns, just in case he tried anything.

Batman padded lightly over to Robin, seemingly floating to his young ward. His gaze unknowingly to anyone else was shifting to the Joker as he was pulled into the police van. He knew that the insane man wouldn't be in Arkham for long until we figured out a way to escape. That's what he always did. But why would the Joker come to a simple drug bust? Coming here just to spill blood was something the Joker would do. But he would never think of a plan that gets him caught so easily. Batman gave off an inward sigh. This would mean more hours in the Batcave.

Robin was standing with crossed arms, watching as the Joker was strapped into the back, laughing while all this went on and staring right at the caped sidekick. The Boy Wonder, stared evenly back, a slight smirk on his face.

"Good job, son." said a gruff voice from behind the ebony-haired hero. The chief of the West Side of Gotham was now standing next to him, looking with a small smile.

Robin could tell he was feeling a lot more excited about capturing the Joker, but was trying to look cool in front of the young hero. Robin glanced at him and the two shared a smirk.

"When Batman told me his plan, I didn't think that it would work," The chief said truthfully, "but it seems I was wrong." He finished as the Joker was being read his rights, although Robin doubted he could hear them over his insane laughing.

"It didn't." broke in a much deeper voice. Batman had suddenly appeared on the other side of Robin, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We still need to find out why he would show up here. See if there's any connection to the Riddler."

The chief scratched the side of his face and exhaled loudly.

"And I'm afraid we have no leads on where the Riddler could possibly be." He glanced at the Caped Crusader only to find he already disappeared with his young ward.

* * *

"All clear here. I'm heading back to Mount Justice. Call me if you find any leads on the Riddler." A boy's voice spoke.

"Keep your eye out for anything on your way out." Spoke an older man's voice. He was deep and scratchy.

"Got it." before the beep of the boy switching his com off was heard.

Then the beep of the man turning off his com was heard.

Across the city the Joker was laughing hysterically. He sat in his usual cell that was all dark gray concrete with no bars, no window, and only one door that held a small slit where they gave him his food. There was only a toilet in the room, fearing if he had a bed he would be more likely to slip out.

He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that looked dark and almost sickly like in the dim light of the room. All his weapons had been taken out of his coat and pockets. However they neglected one small thing. His hair.

The Joker reached up with his cuffed hands and pulled out a small radio like device. The quiet beep from when those two strangers turned off their com was still going on although the Joker didn't care. He already knew what he was going to do next.

"So," He spoke with a menacing voice, his painted grin still on his face, "the Boy _Wonderful_ has a new little team, hmm?" he asked himself, standing up from his slumped position. He then waltzed over to the toilet and stepped on top of the lid.

"Well maybe I should give him a little… _house warming present_." The clown joked before bursting into some hysterical laughter and falling to a sitting position on the toilet. He rocked back and forth with his laugh as it echoed through the room and into the halls, were other inmates of the prison glanced over at the door, wondering exactly what the Joker was doing in there.

* * *

A crack of lightning followed by the slight rumble of thunder was heard. The rain poured down on a quiet neighborhood in Central City. Nestled on the street was the house of the West Family.

Wally West sat at a crowded desk in his room. He had an empty piece of paper in front of him with only the title, the date, and his name. His tired eyes glanced at the digital clock on his desk. The red numbers almost blinded his eyes. 4:22 A.M it read. Luckily it was the weekend so he didn't have to worry about the time as much as he did about finishing this assignment. It was due yesterday but he was able to get his teacher to give him until Monday.

But Wally had just wasted a whole day on doing nothing and now he only had tomorrow to finish the paper. But he was exhausted and as concerned as he was to finish his assignment on time, his brain had shut off long ago and now told him he was done.

Wally flipped his lamp off and turned to his bed, collapsing onto it. Lightning lit up the dimly lighted room for a moment before letting the darkness take over again. He crawled to his pillow and grabbed his dark green blankets before something caught his eye. A small shaped object was on his side table, a blue light coming from the screen.

For a moment, he thought that Robin had texted him about his mission and if he was going to be back tomorrow. But then he remembered he had plugged his phone in before he came into his room and he slumped his head back down into his pillow.

He exhaled loudly. He had a paper due on Monday on something he had no idea about, his best friend will probably be out for days, roaming around with Batman, and this storm was going to keep him up. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, a loud crack of thunder was heard and the dim lamp that sat next to him went out.

"_Oh c'mon!_" Wally shouted angrily, his face still pressed in his pillow.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm trying to keep this story close to how the characters in Young Justice (*season one) acted. Let me know if any of you have some ideas for later chapters!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

AMW


End file.
